


To Forget for an Hour

by Caius



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One)
Genre: Age Play, Angst, Bondage, Flogging, M/M, Praise Kink, Sort of Age Play mostly just Kup being Kup, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 16:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17062739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/pseuds/Caius
Summary: Kup helps Rodimus Prime forget his responsibilities.





	To Forget for an Hour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [enthusiasticinformedfragging](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enthusiasticinformedfragging/gifts).



It took more and more every day to make Rodimus forget. 

Kup positioned him slow and careful, kneeling on the berth with his knees spread wide enough for access but not wide enough to be unstable, his arms suspended and bound above his head, out of the way but not under strain. "You're beautiful, lad," he said. "So beautiful and good for me." 

He pressed himself close over Rodimus' back, holding the warm body for a moment, feeling the strain in his joints that he just couldn't let go anymore. "Love you," he said, placing a kiss on the side of Rodimus' neck. "If it's ever too much, Roddy, tell me. You know how." 

Rodimus twisted his head around, trying to meet Kup's lips, chasing them almost like the little racer he'd been framed as. "Yes," he said, and Kup let himself be caught, pressing his lips against Rodimus, kissing him and petting his chest and wondering if this might just be enough. 

But the kiss ended, and Rodimus turned his head away, embarrassed of his needs as Hot Rod never had been. Kup let him go slowly, but didn't break their touch, one hand anchoring Rodimus as the other stroked his spoiler, gently -- "So pretty, lad, so good," -- and then came back with a branched electro-flogger. 

Kup started slow, and always held Rodimus' shoulder or waist or spoiler tip in one hand while he applied the whip. At first there was only the ping of metal on metal and the sizzle of electricity to accompany Kup's litany of praise, but then Rodimus started to whimper softly, to wiggle under the touch, arching his back into and away from the strokes. 

"Yes, just like that, you're doing so well, lad..." Kup told him, and for the next stroke he twitched the flogger over the very bottom of the spoiler, letting it touch Rodimus' aft beneath. Rodimus whimpered and pushed his aft out, eager for the rough touch. 

"Such a good lad." Kup's empty hand moved forward and down to Rodimus' panel, then wrapped around his thigh as he applied three more swats to Rodimus' beautiful aft with the flogger. "Such a beautiful aft, such a good lad, love you so much." 

Rodimus moaned, at the pleasure or pain or praise, he didn't know, and his thighs reflexively clenched together, seeking friction, then apart, seeking more exposure, more contact, more! "Please..." he said, pushing his aft out again prettily. 

"Anything you need," Kup told him, and old but still deft fingers unfastened Rodimus panel, then petted and soothed the swollen spike and valve beneath. For a long few moments this was all Rodimus could handle; his hips twitched back and forth mindlessly, grinding against Kup's hands as they lovingly spread Rodimus' fluids from valve to spike and back again. "Such a good eager valve and spike, _good_ lad, so responsive, so soft and wet and swollen for me, feel so good, love every bit of you..." Kup's finger curled in deep, the base of his hand pressed against Rodimus' spike, and Roddy whined long and high and beautiful. 

It wasn't quite enough, not quite. Kup's other hand grabbed the flogger again and applied it to Roddy's beautiful aft, hard and fast, pushing Rodimus forward again and again into a mindless rut that was almost, but not quite, more than Kup's old wrist-joints could handle. 

"Good, good lad, so good..." Kup said, and when Rodimus's whine became a scream, he switched the angle of the flogger so it passed between Rodimus' spread thighs to smack the back of his valve. 

Rodimus' scream peaked in volume as the jolt of electricity and pain pushed him into a hard overload, leaving him limp in his bonds and weeping softly. 

"Such a good lad, you did so good, love you so much Roddy," Kup kept the praise and endearments coming as he put down the flogger and carefully extricated his hand from between Roddy's hot slick thighs. He pressed his body close behind Rodimus again, supporting him as best he could as he reached up with his less-sore hand and gently unbound Rodimus' wrists. "Don't worry about anything, Kup is here, I'll take care of you..." he said, somewhat stiffly maneuvering Rodimus around so they could cuddle face to face before they both collapsed onto the berth entirely. 

Rodimus wrapped himself in a loose ball, his face pressed against Kup's chest like he had when he was a young -- well, younger -- bot. "Kup'll take care of you always, lad. Always." Rodimus was a heavy weight over one of Kup's arms, but the other one pet up and down his back, slowly and gently, soothing his charge. If he'd done his job well, Rodimus would be at peace in his arms for a few hours, then perhaps sleep the night if duty didn't call. "Love you, lad. Always." He pressed a kiss to the top of Rodimus' helm. 

Rodimus chirped softly and nuzzled closer into Kup's chest, too far gone for language. 

Kup had done his job well. He only wished he could do more.


End file.
